


Wanderer (Traducción al español)

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (Como-Mutantes), ADVERTENCIAS PODRIAN CAMBIAR, Habilidades sobrehumanas, Multi, POV Alternating, Poderes Mutantes, RATING PODRIA CAMBIAR
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: En un mundo donde algunas personas tienen poderes.AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736460) by [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone). 



> Este es un trabajo en proceso, agradezco su paciencia.

 

Todo sucedió muy rápido, un segundo estaba entrando al edificio, mi equipo había despejado cada piso y al otro escuche el sonido de mi piel desgarrándose. Ni siquiera creía que fuera posible escuchar eso, pero juro que lo hice.  Lo próximo que sé es que estoy volando encima de los paramédicos, viéndome a mí mismo en una camilla, ellos ponen sus manos en mi pecho tratando de parar la sangre que salía sin control. No se que esta pasando, la verdad, no sé. ¿Como demonios sucedió esto? ¡Joder! ¿Estoy muerto? 

…………..

 

Otro ocupado dia en el trabajo, para todos menos para Sherlock,soy simplemente otro trabajador del gobierno, pero me ocupo de mucho más que solo eso, Tengo que asegurarme de que las almas cruzan a otros reinos. Desde que había cumplido quince años descubrí mis poderes, mi mamá me dijo que era liberador de almas y que mi abuelo tenía los mismos poderes. 

 

Fue todo un reto al principio y los odié, cuando no podía controlar mis poderes y me veía atrapado con una persona por demasiado tiempo, hasta que la presión era demasiada y en una explosión de furia mis poderes funcionaban al fin. Pero ahora, las puedo enviar su destino rápidamente, liberándolos como dice mi madre. Realmente no se que suceda después, pero si mami tiene razón cada alma recibe la justicia que merecen. Existen varios reinos o destinos y cada alma va al que le corresponde según las acciones mientras tuvo cuerpo “terrenal” y eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Solo espero poder ir a un buen reino cuando muera, incluso si he tenido que hacer cosas terribles, todas fueron hechas pensando en el bien mayor.

………………..

 

—¡SHERLOCK! ¡AYUDA! — No puede verme, no me escucha. Lo veo gritandole a los paramédicos y me acerco, tiene los ojos rojos, lágrimas amenazando con escapar. No se si debería sentirme tan bien, realmente le importo. Le escucho decir que se van a arrepentir si me dejan morir. Así que no estoy muerto… Escucho una máquina sonar en la distancia y cuando miro otra vez veo el electrocardiograma, las líneas en la máquina deja de registrar pulso y los paramédicos sacan el desfibrilador. 

 

—¡DESPEJADO!—

 

De alguna manera puedo sentir el frío en mi pecho y una corriente en todo mi cuerpo que me impulsa hacia atrás, ahora puedo ver la ambulancia en la distancia. Estoy flotando lejos. Eso es todo, es así como muero.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sigo flotando, puedo sentir las nubes rodeandome. Son frías y no mullidas como solía pensar cuando era un niño. Aun puedo escuchar a los paramédicos gritar —¡DESPEJADO! — y otra ola de corriente recorre todo mi cuerpo. Esta vez dejo de flotar y comienzo a caer, rapido. De alguna manera me siento emocionado. Algo muy parecido a la adrenalina recorre mi casi cuerpo mientras me muevo más rápido que nunca. Comienzo a gritar cuando veo que me estoy acercando al agua. Puedo ver la ciudad en la distancia justo antes de chocar contra el agua y comenzar a hundirme lentamente. Estoy hundiendome en el agua fría, suavemente, pero no siento que me ahogo. Puedo escuchar la voz de Sherlock en la distancia y abro los ojos, es como si la voz me llamara.

 

—¡LESTRADE! ¡LESTRADE! ¡Despierta, Gavin!—

 

Sigo en la ambulancia, Sherlock está a mi lado con los paramédicos. Mientras el sigue gritándole a los pobres chicos que solo intentan hacer bien su trabajo. Se me ocurre una grandiosa idea y me acerco a mi cuerpo. Me acuesto encima de mí mismo, (Si lo sé, es extraño) cerrando los ojos con fuerza, espero unos minutos, pero no me siento diferente, levanto una mano pero es mi cuerpo etéreo el que se mueve.  _ MALDITA SEA _

 

¿Que deberia hacer? ¿Que sigue? Voy a morir en esta ambulancia. Estoy seguro de esto, o quizás ya estoy muerto, es lo más obvio porque ¿como demonios mi espíritu salió de mi cuerpo si no estoy muerto? Comienzo a pensar en todas esas veces en que me rei de las personas que hablaban sobre la vida después de la muerte. ¿Que sigue? ¿Se supone que voy a vagar eternamente? No es como que tengo asuntos pendientes, mi vida fue realmente aburrida… A no ser que todos esos casos sin resolver sean los que me mantienen aquí. Pienso en mi fría oficina y la pila de casos que tengo en el escritorio y de momento aparezco en la puerta del Nuevo Scotland Yard, mi cuerpo flotando rápidamente mientras paso por entremedio de todos hasta llegar a la oficina. Pongo los ojos en blanco al ver el desastre que deje atrás esta mañana, pasó la mano por encima de los archivos y puedo sentirlos, así que trato de tomar uno, pero es imposible. Si todos estos casos son mi asunto pendiente, mejor me hago la idea de no ir nunca al cielo… o al infierno. ¿ De veras iría al infierno? Fui un buen esposo… aunque me alejé un poco al final… pero bueno, el trabajo fue importante, ayudar a las personas ES importante aún. Mientras pienso en lo que Victoria pensaría acerca de esto, como reaccionaria, siento como si algo o alguien me jalara por las entrañas. Vuelvo a volar, por encima de la ciudad esta vez,  hasta que de repente mi espalda golpea fuertemente una pared de mi vieja cocina, a mi lado, la pintura en la pared se mueve un poco. Puedo ver a Victoria cocinando, no la veo en la cocina, cocinando felizmente desde...bueno… años. Camino hacia ella y pongo mi mano al lado de la de ella, mientras corta unos vegetales, estoy presionado contra espalda suavemente, ella no se da cuenta.

 

—Necesito ayuda.—

 

—¡MALDITA SEA!—

 

Le grité, sin poder contener golpear mi puño encima del mostrador.  Nunca me escuchó mientras estuve vivo, ¿Por qué habría de escucharme ahora?

 

Se da la vuelta y me mira directamente, sonriendo. 

 

—Cocine tu platillo favorito.—

 

Cuando le iba a responder, impresionado alguien detrás de mí rió.

 

—Gracias amor, siempre tan cariñosa y atenta.—

 

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sigo caminando hacia la sala, todas nuestras viejas fotos han sido reemplazadas por nuevas de ellos dos, siento que deberia dolerme, pero no. Me doy la vuelta y se están besando.

 

—Espero que él sí arregle el fregadero, yo nunca llegué a hacerlo.—

 

Ni siquiera se porque sigo hablándole, es inútil. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg hace algo de progreso...casi

Continúo dando vueltas por la casa, todo ha cambiado tanto. Supongo que Victoria es feliz, por la manera en que se comporta alrededor de  _ él.  _ Es justo como solía ser cuando me enamore de ella todos esos años atras. Supongo que esta mucho mejor sabiendo que su trabajo no es peligroso, que no la mantiene a raya, está mejor viéndolo en casa, sin preguntarse si esta muerto. Siempre le asegure que todo estaría bien… Bueno, no le importo ya, no creo que mi muerte le afecta tanto.

 

Debí haber salido más, encontrar a alguien a quien amar y tratar bien, como nunca hice con ella. Mientras pienso en las posibilidades, siento un pequeño jalón en mi pecho, como si mi corazón diera un vuelco.Bueno, no tengo corazón, estoy muerto, así que... Sin toda la brusquedad de mis viajes anteriores me encuentro repentinamente en una muy conocida oficina. Hay una luz tenue y no puedo ver claramente, pero reconocería esta oficina donde fuera, he estado aquí incontables veces. Miro alrededor y la única luz del cuarto es aquella que viene del fuego del hogar, hay un hombre sentado en una silla con alguna clase de licor en su mano. ¡Por Dios! Lo que daria por un poco de whiskey ahora mismo, un buen whiskey, ese que se muy bien que hay en el gabinete en esta oficina.

 

Me dirigí hacia el escritorio y veo un archivo abierto. Rio internamente y me acerco para echarle una mejor ojeada, hay unas cuantas fotos tomadas de cámaras de seguridad, otras claramente tomadas desde una posición oculta. Hay algunas palabras tachadas. Me da risa saber que este archivo está en un nivel mucho más alto del que yo tengo como Detective pero ya que… ya sabes,  _ ESTOY  _ muerto, no importa ya ¿cierto?. Me acerco para leer mejor, aunque no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que significan. Se siente bien, simplemente saber que el poderoso hombre en aquella silla nunca va a saber que lo he leído y aparentemente él lo sabe todo.

 

Recordé que la pintura en la cocina se movió cuando choqué contra la pared y trato de pasar la pagina, pero me es imposible. Sigo intentando, porque ESTOY muerto, asi que no importa si pierdo el tiempo eternamente. ¡FINALMENTE! Y para mi sorpresa consigo pasar la pagina y doy un brinco de triunfo.

 

— ¡SI! ¡AL FIN CARAJO!—

 

La silla que estaba frente al fuego cae al piso cuando el hombre sentado en ella se para repentinamente y me mira directamente. 

 

—Detective Inspector, no pensé que hubiera TANTA confianza entre nosotros como para que usted entre a mi oficina sin ser anunciado y mire mis archivos.—

 

Yo simplemente me quedo allí parado porque POR TODOS LOS CIELOS me puede ver. ¿acaso estoy alucinando?

 

 

—¿Y bien? Asumo que debe haber alguna explicación al respecto, ¿cierto? Nunca pensé que usted se comportaría de esta manera, Inspector. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solución, algo así...

Mycroft Holmes  camina hacia donde mi y me quita el archivo del frente, fulminándome con la mirada.

 

—¿Y?—

 

—Yo… no quise…quiero decir...yo estaba allá y luego estaba aquí y yo...— estoy tartamudeando, pero no estoy seguro que decir o qué hacer, deseando desaparecer como antes.

 

—Eso no hace ningún sentido, Inspector.—

 

—Ya sé, mira… creo que podría estar muerto.—

 

—¿Muerto? Eso es un disparate, estás aquí.—

 

Camino hacia donde él, cruzando el escritorio sin mover ni una sola hoja y en vez de actuar horrorizado como pensé, Mycroft simplemente asintió y se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, adoptando una pose bastante Sherlockiana. 

—Ya veo...—

 

— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿EN SERIO? ¿No estás asustado o una mierda asi? — 

 

—¿Por qué habría de estar asustado? Estas muerto.—

 

No tuve otra opción más que asentir, dejando una risotada escapar de mi boca. Es cierto, no puedo dañarlo de ninguna manera.

 

—Bueno, Detective Inspector, hora de irse.—

 

—¿Ir a donde?—

 

—Al proximo reino, obviamente.—

 

Mientras hablaba comenzó a hacer alguna mierda extraña con sus manos. Chispas comenzaron a salir de sus dedos y de momento una extraña bola de luz salió de la palma de su mano, haciendo un círculo alrededor mío antes de expandirse a mi lado. Fue la cosa más surrealista que había visto en mi vida y tuve un dia bastante raro. La bola cambió, ahora era color oro claro y no era una bola, más bien como… no puedo explicarlo, era simplemente un espacio de precioso oro claro y sonaba como las chispas ardientes de una fogata.

 

—Debes irte.—

 

—¿Que hay alli?—

 

—El proximo reino.—

 

—Si, ya dijiste eso, pero ¿que hay alli?

 

—No tengo posibilidad de saber, solo los muertos cruzan.—

 

—Pero, qué tal si...— trago una gran bocanada de aire (si ya se, no tengo cuerpo)

 

—¿Que tal si voy al infierno?

 

—No existe el infierno o el cielo, Detective, las personas van a los reinos. Mi madre dice que es como otra vida, pero a cada persona le toca uno diferente dependiendo de la vida que llevó; usted es un gran hombre, uno bueno, estoy seguro que estará bien.—

 

Asiento y camino hacia la cosa brillosa, deseando entrar a un buen reino como dijo Mycroft, después de todo es mejor que seguir vagando aquí para siempre. Pero primero me doy la vuelta y camino hacia el mayor de los Holmes.

 

—Espera un minuto, ¿que carajos? ¿QUE? Quiero decir… tú hiciste esto.— le señalo hacia la cosa brillosa.

Me mira como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

 

—Evidentemente.—

 

—¿Como? O sea…¿Sherlock? Yo… ¿tú hiciste eso?—

 

—Claro, Sherlock sabe, mas o menos. Debe irse, Detective.—

 

—Claro, claro.—

 

Me acerco nuevamente y siento una calidez a mi alrededor, sigo mi camino y cierro los ojos. Bueno, eso es todo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nuevo reino

—¡ Gregory no! —

 

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, aunque estoy muerto. Entonces, desperté en mi apartamento, en mis boxers. Alguien tocó a la puerta y me levanté vacilante y abrí la puerta sin ningún problema, otra vez podía tocar las cosas como antes. Mirándome en la puerta estaba una chica, pelo castaño, piel blanca, principios de los veinte.

 

—Bienvenido, Detective Inspector, hemos estado esperando por alguien con su experiencia.—

 

—¿Qu..huh? ¿Esperando?

 

—Si, esperaré aquí mientras se cambia.—

 

Sin más, la chica procede a entrar a mi cocina a hacer café, me vestí y regrese a la cocina donde había un desayuno completo preparado.

 

—¿Quien eres?—

 

—Por supuesto, que grosero de mi parte. Soy Sarah Elizabeth Jane Williams, soy tu consejera de la nueva vida por la próximas semanas. Puede ser un poco extraño los primeros días, pero estarás impresionado de lo rápido que te vas a integrar a tu nueva vida. Y tu, Detective, tendrás menos problemas que los demás porque ya tienes trabajo, Scotland Yard te espera.

 

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que así es la vida después de la muerte? ¿Debo seguir trabajando? ¿No es solo, crecer una aureola y ser feliz? …¿qué es esto? ¿El infierno?—

 

Sarah frunció el ceño y soltó una risilla.

 

—Bromeas…¿cierto? No hay tal cosa como infierno o cielo, solo nuevos reinos. Dejas tu cuerpo terrenal y vienes aquí, es urm.. La nueva Tierra, si así quieres llamarla.—

 

—¿Y si muero aquí?—

 

—Serás informado de todos los detalles en tu primera reunión, come tu desayuno, te veré en la entrada trasera de Scotland Yard.—

 

Giró y abrió la puerta, girando otra vez repentinamente.

 

—Es 4 Whitehall Place, Inspector. Algunas cosas no han cambiado aquí aún.—

 

Asentí y comencé a comer. ¿Cuando mi vida se convirtió en una estúpida historia de ficción? Ah si, la bala. Riendo por lo bajo de lo fácil que procesé mi muerte termino de comer, dirigiéndome a la estación de tren pero cuando salí a la calle todo era diferente, era… nuevo. Confundido camino hacia el tren, solo para darme cuenta que no hay ninguna. Así que tomé un taxi, los autos son modelos viejos, pero lucen como nuevos. 

 

Al fin llego a 4 Whitehall Place, sonrio al gran edificio blanco, es hermoso. Me dirigí a la entrada trasera donde mi “consejera de la nueva vida” me espera.

 

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Detective.—

 

—Por favor, solo Greg… o Lestrade.—

 

—Muy bien, Greg Lestrade.—

 

—Urm… espera…¿Que año es?—

 

— Aquí no acatamos las reglas de tiempo como lo hacen en tu Tierra, pero si lo hiciéramos seria… 1945.—

 

— El final de la guerra... —

 

— No tenemos guerras, Greg. — Me contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Miro a mi alrededor y asiento. Si este seria mi nuevo hogar y no había guerras, quizás no habría crimen real tampoco, me parece un maravilloso lugar. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft enfrenta a Sherlock

Tan pronto Gregory se fue, supe que algo andaba mal. Mis poderes…  no reaccionaron de la manera en que deberían, me sentí extraño. Pero él entró a la luz y no pude hacer nada, nunca nadie ha podido regresar de otros reinos. Me sentí mareado, como si esa simple tarea hubiera drenado toda mi energía. Mis manos temblaban y tuve que sentarme y allí me quede por lo que parecieron horas. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Sherlock.

 

—¿Que?—

 

—Hola, querido hermano, es un placer escuchar tu dulce voz.— traté de sonar lo más normal posible, sabía que Sherlock notaría que mi voz temblaba un poco.

 

—¿Que sucede, Mycroft?

 

—No sucede nada, todo está bien.—

 

—Tu tono de voz indica lo contrario.—

 

Tuve que poner a un lado nuestras diferencias y hablar sin tapujos.

 

—Sherlock, es el Detective Inspector Lestrade, yo… se ha ido.—

 

—¿De que estas hablando, hermano?— escupió las palabras, con desprecio. Respire hondo y me preparé para lo siguiente, no debería estar haciendo esto por teléfono pero no me puedo mover, mi cuerpo no me lo permite.

 

—Está muerto, Sherlock, yo… lo siento.—

 

—¡No está muerto! ¡Lo estoy mirando ahora mismo!

 

—¿A que te refieres?—

 

La linea se quedo en silencio y me di cuenta que había terminado la llamada. Llamé a Anthea y ahora estoy parado aquí, en el hospital, mirando el cuerpo de Gregory en una cama. No está muerto, realmente. Pero sé con certeza que  su esencia, su alma ya no está en su cuerpo. Cruzó y ya. Lo maté, lo maté porque no me informé antes de enviarlo. Soy un tonto.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Apenas lo conoces—

 

—Nosotros… lo conocí lo suficiente, Sherlock.—

 

—Los doctores le sacaron la bala, debería despertar en unas horas.—

 

—No va a despertar,Sherlock.—

 

Mi hermano me mira con una expresión exasperada.

 

—Cruzó. Lo siento.—

 

—¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Por que? ¿Que hiciste?—

 

—Vino a donde mi, hablamos, lo ayudé a cruzar. Se ha ido Sherlock, lo siento.—

 

—¡No, no no! No me puedes haber hecho eso, ¡a él! ¿POR QUÉ?—


	7. Chapter 7

_ — Aquí no acatamos las reglas de tiempo como lo hacen en tu Tierra, pero si lo hiciéramos seria… 1945.— _

 

_ — _ _ El final de la guerra... _ _ — _

 

_ — _ _ No tenemos guerras, Greg. _ _ — _ _ Me contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Miro a mi alrededor y asiento. Si este seria mi nuevo hogar y no había guerras, quizás no habría crimen real tampoco, me parece un maravilloso lugar.  _

_ \------ _

 

No pude estar más equivocado, algunas personas tienen todo tipo de poderes aquí y al parecer siempre los usan para hacer cosas horribles. He estado aquí por una semana y he arrestado al menos cincuenta personas. Casi no he dormido. Vivo en el mismo apartamento, aunque se ve un poco diferente. Todo es tan extraño y surreal, a veces pienso que debo estar soñando. No tengo telefono, todo lo que hago en mi poco tiempo libre es leer. A veces pienso en Sherlock y John, mi equipo, Victoria. Pienso en que tengo una segunda oportunidad aquí, encontrar el amor, tener una relación feliz.

 

\--------

 

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando alguien de los de arriba llegó a la estación. Se parecía tanto a Mycroft que era raro. Tenía exactamente la misma cara que Mycroft pero su cabello era igual que los oscuros y alborotados rizos de Sherlock. Se presentó como S. Holmes y era un perfecto imbécil. Miraba a todos como si fueran ratas. Una vez llegó se me presentaron muchos más casos y tenía que  reportarse a él, pero nunca iba en persona. Hablabamos por telefono o enviaba a alguien. Hasta que un día, fue él quien se presentó.

 

_ — _ No perteneces aquí. _ — _

 

—¿A que se refiere, Señor Holmes?—

—Tienes que irte.—

 

—¿Irme? ¿A donde? ¿como?—

 

Estaba confundido, me golpeó con una especie de luz roja que salía de sus manos y me envió volando hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo volvió a ser ligero, atravesé paredes, árboles y subí rápidamente hacia el cielo, estaba un poco mareado y lo próximo que supe es que estaba devuelta en mi apartamento. No dormido como la última vez. Miré por la ventana y vi la familiar calle y autos modernos. Estaba de vuelta a casa… espero. Cuando traté de cerrar las cortinas mi mano las atravesó. ¡MALDITA SEA! Soy un fantasma otra vez. Necesito encontrar a Mycroft, era el unico que podia verme. Incluso antes de terminar el pensamiento estaba de vuelta en la oficina de Mycroft.  El hombre estaba agachado sobre su escritorio, firmando papeles, con unos  anteojos en la nariz.

 

—No sabia que usabas anteojos.— Le dije mientras flotaba encima de él, me reí cuando dio un brinco y se quitó los anteojos rápidamente.

 

—¡Gregory! Volviste...— 

 

—¿Desde cuando usas lentes?— Sabía que era un poco inapropiado, pero realmente sentía curiosidad.

 

Me fulminó con la mirada y pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

 

—Los he usado desde… siempre… en realidad.—

 

—¿Y como es que nunca te he visto con ellos?— cruzo mis brazos con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

—No es como si nos viéramos demasiado, de todas formas, Gregory.—

 

—Claro. Digo… vengo a esta oficina casi todos los días.

 

Puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó sus brazos.

 

—No seas absurdo, eso es una exageración.—

 

Sonrío y levanto mis manos en señal de rendimiento. Entonces me miró, enarcando una ceja

 

— Gregory, pensé que no te vería otra vez, veras… Estuve equivocado… tu.. yo… quiero decir... — 

 

Un Holmes sin palabras, eso era algo nuevo.

 

—¿Si?—

 

— No estás muerto, nunca debí abrir ese portal para ti, fue irresponsable. —

—¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy bastante muerto, pasé unas cuantas semanas en otro reino.—

 

—Tu… ¿si?—

 

—Si y dejame decirte… fue algo… ALGO.—

 

—Escuche, estás en coma, lo has estado por casi seis meses.—

 

—¿Qu.. Como?—

 

—Nunca debí enviarte Gregory, lo siento muchísimo… No se que hacer.—

 

—¿Seis meses? Pero apenas han pasado un par de semanas… estaba… tengo que verme.—

 

Dejo la expresión preocupada de Mycroft atrás y sin todo el lío de mis viajes anteriores estoy en el hospital. Me veo alli, en la cama. Noto que me ha crecido barba pero está recortada, alguien debe estar haciéndolo. Me acerco y veo unas máquinas por todos lados, monitoreando, pero yo solo… estoy.. ahí. Miro a mi alrededor, no hay nadie, me acerco a mi cuerpo y tocó mi mano. Siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi casi cuerpo. No entiendo, si no estoy muerto entonces… ¿Qué hago aquí mirandome desde afuera?


	8. Chapter 8

Mi mente a mil por hora, no se que hacer. No estoy muerto pero no puedo regresar a mi cuerpo. ¿Que se supone que haga entonces? Me quedo allí parado un par de horas, dos enfermeras entran a verificar mis vitales.

 

— Vitales normales. —  dice una, mientras la otra toma notas.

 

— ¿Vino hoy? —

 

—No, es extraño… normalmente llega muy temprano.—

—Quizás es un día difícil, si no viene temprano se queda toda la noche.—

 

¿Así que Sherlock ha estado cuidándome? O quizás John, Lo más probable John. Incluso si Sherlock se preocupa por mí, no pasará la noche en el hospital por la bondad de su corazón. Así que John debe ser quien me ha recortado la barba, es un poco raro, ¿también me baña? ¡OH POR DIOS,NO! John me ha visto desnudo. ¿Como se supone que lo veré a los ojos ahora? Bueno… quizás no tenga que hacerlo, nadie puede verme y no estoy cerca de saber cómo demonios regreso a mi cuerpo. Creo que prefiero el otro lugar, funcionaba perfecto allá.

 

— Hola, Greg. — me doy la vuelta, sonriente, pensando que alguien más puede verme pero John pasa a través de mi y se sienta en la silla al lado de mi cama. Tiene una bolsa con pescado y papas fritas de mi lugar favorito y me hace sonreír. John y yo desarrollamos una bonita amistad pero no pensaba que de esta manera, después de todo el tiene a Sherlock. 

 

— Siento no haber venido en las últimas semanas. Sherlock tenía un caso y ya sabes lo que eso significa. Casi no he dormido. Urm… te ves bien, ya veo que Mycroft sigue viniendo a recortar tu barba y todo. —

 

—¿ MYCROFT? ¿DISCULPA? —   Me acerco y logro poner una mano en su hombro, se estremece y sacude su hombro tratando de sacar mi mano pero la agarro fuertemente, esta es mi oportunidad de tocar algo, alguien.

 

— ¡John! — le grito mientras agarro fuertemente su hombro. Lo escucho gritar y se desmaya. ¡SE DESMAYA! Lo próximo que sé es que estoy viendo su cuerpo en la silla pero también a mi lado.

 

—¿ Greg? — mira a su alrededor, confundido y de vuelta mi.

 

— Greg ¿Que demonios?

 

—Oh por Dios, ¡TE MATÉ!—

 

—¿QUE? ¡NO! ¿De qué hablas?—

 

Suspiro y de la nada John regresa a su cuerpo, despierta y corre a tomar mi pulso.

 

—¿Greg?—

 

—¡AQUÍ ESTOY! — muevo mi mano frente a su cara pero no me ve ni me escucha. Toma su teléfono y marca rápidamente.

 

—Vi a Greg, estaba aquí, no… no… fue una transferencia de poder, no pude controlarlo, sabes que no puedo controlarlo. Si, si…Está bien, esperaré.—

 

—Greg, no se si puedes escucharme o no, o si tan siquiera estás aquí, pero… si lo estas, te voy a ayudar, ¿si? Trataré. Yo se que esto parece confuso y explicare todo a su tiempo.—

 

Pensé en tocarlo otra vez, pero no me pareció una buena idea, podría lastimarlo o peor. Se sienta nuevamente en la silla y comienza a hablarme de su día como si nada hubiera pasado, luego recuerdo… fue Mycroft arreglándome… No se como me siento al respecto.


	9. Chapter 9

En menos de una hora Sherlock entró al cuarto, pidiendo atención, como siempre, no pude evitar sonreír.

 

—¡Lestrade! ¡viejo idiota!—

 

John se da la vuelta y le da una de las típicas miradas Watson.

 

—¡SHH! ¡SHERLOCK!—

 

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está, John?— mira alrededor del cuarto rápidamente, ojos explorando cada esquina.

 

—¡Sherlock! No lo puedes ver. No debi llamarte.—  

 

—Claro que debiste llamarme, ¿A quien más llamarias?

 

—Bien… Lo vi allí, solo por unos segundos.—

 

—¿No estabas alucinando, verdad?—

 

—¡Claro que no! Te dije que fue una transferencia de poder y me habló.—

 

—¿Que te dijo?—

 

—Dijo… ‘¡Oh por dios, te maté!... luego desapareció.—

 

—Típico de Lestrade, morón e inútil.—

 

—¡Oi! ¡Estoy aquí, pendejo!—

 

—¿Qué crees que pasó?—

 

—Bueno… fue una transferencia de poder así que obviamente tiene que tener algun poder, Tendre que investigar, no hay mucho escrito sobre ellos, pero seguramente Mycroft tiene algunos libros.—

 

—¡Mycroft, tenemos que llamarlo!—

 

—No le importa, Mycroft no es de los que le importa.—

 

—Sherlock, ha venido aquí todos los días por los últimos seis meses.—

 

—Por qué se siente culpable o quizás está tramando algo.—

 

—¿tramando?—

 

—¡SI!—

 

—Sherlock, no seas absurdo, solo… llamemos a Mycroft.—

 

—¡SI! Llamen a Mycroft, el puede verme.—

 

—No, Mycroft solo arruinara todo, fue él quien lo hizo cruzar.—

 

—El no sabia...—

 

—Debió saberlo, o es tan estúpido como el resto de ustedes.—

 

—Sherlock….— John suspiró.

 

—John…— le contestó, como si decir nombres era lo que hacían.

 

Sherlock acaba de llamar a su mejor amigo estupido y todo estaba bien, como si estuviera en casa.  

 

—Bien...— John juntó las manos y miró alrededor.

 

—Greg, si aun estas aquí, quiero que me toques otra vez.—

 

—¿tocarte?— Sherlock le dijo, preocupado.

 

—Tiene que tocarme para que su poder se transfiere, así es como mi poder funciona, ya sabes esto.—

 

—Si, si… por supuesto.— Sherlock dio un paso atrás y cruzó sus brazos.

 

Camino hacia el, dudando al principio, pero cuando toco su mano sucede otra vez, grita y se desmaya, no se cómo pero Sherlock lo atrapa su cabeza no llega a tocar el suelo.

 

—¡GREG! Ven, rápido, tócame… no mi cuerpo.—

 

Camino hacia donde él y tomo su mano, ambas brillan y esta vez  no vuelve a su cuerpo.

 

—¿Que demonios esta pasando? ¿Que es una transferencia de poder?— le digo, tratando de entender algo.

 

—Puedo tomar los poderes de otras personas si me tocan, pero no por mucho tiempo.—

 

—¿Poderes? Quieres decir… ¿cómo en los cómics?

 

Se ríe y asiente.

 

—Supongo… espera… ¿tu no sabias?—

 

—¿De que?—

 

—Tienes un poder, no estoy seguro cual, pero lo tienes, si no esto no funcionaria.—

 

—¿Yo? No… eso es en la Tierra antigua, estuve alli y habia personas con poderes, pero eso fue allá, en esta Tierra las personas no tienen poderes, solo en los cómics, busque, no habían comics en la Tierra antigua.—

 

—¿Tierra antigua? ¿Qué quieres decir?—

 

—Morí… bueno, aparentemente no, pero pensabamos que si, Mycroft y yo, así que él me envió a otra Tierra, porque eso es lo que él hace, aparentemente, no pensé que fuera un poder… realmente no pensé en nada de esto, para nada. Entonces fui a la otra Tierra o algo asi, los llaman reinos. De todas formas… no puedo volver a mi cuerpo, ya lo intente.—

 

—mhm… si… urmm… no se que decir, pero te voy a ayudar, estamos en el caso.—

 

Sonrió y me hizo reir.

 

—Estoy a salvo, entonces.—

 

Solté su mano y desapareció en su cuerpo. Por primera vez mire a Sherlock que aún aguantaba la cabeza de John y lo miraba con lo que creo que era preocupación.

 

—Lo vi, está aquí… dijo… bueno, tenemos que ayudarlo, no puede volver a su cuerpo, no sabe cómo.—

 

—Vamos, hay mucho que hacer.—

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco sus sugerencias y comentarios constructivos!
> 
> xx


End file.
